As a direct result of deregulation, the commercial trucking industry has become highly competitive. With the advent of such competition in this industry, competitors are attempting to maximize their utilities of both equipment and materials. For example, it is now common place for a single truck to pull two trailers. This dual-trailer arrangement saves on fuel and wear and tear on the truck itself. For similar reasons, a smaller trailer may be utilized in place of a larger standard sized trailer where economically advantageous.
Regardless of the number of trailers or the size of a trailer, it is common to the trailer to connect to the truck by means of a "jifflock" assembly that includes a "fifth wheel". The "jifflock" is an interlocking assembly that is connected to the rear of the truck and extends rearwardly to engage the trailer. The fifth wheel, which initially rests immediately behind the cab, is a mounting member that is moved about the back end of the truck or onto the "jifflock" for connection of the trailer to the "jifflock". The assembly is referred to in the trade as a "jifflock" since it is manufactured and sold by Topco, Inc. of Toledo, Ohio under this trademark. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the fifth wheel is that portion of the mounting assembly that provides for the pivotal action of the trailer relative to the truck. Such individuals will further appreciate that both the interlocking or interconnecting assembly and the fifth wheel mounting assembly are conventional and well known in the industry.
Depending on the arrangement of the trailer or trailers, or upon the size of the trailer to be pulled, the fifth wheel is moved to a selected position about the truck or the interconnecting assembly. It is typically the responsibility of the driver to prepare the truck for transport of a different sized or more than one trailer. Because the fifth wheel must be secured in different positions to facilitate receipt of different sized trailors, and because it is difficult to move a fifth wheel due to its weight and inaccessibility, truck drivers have devised certain prior art methods of moving the fifth wheel.
One such prior art method is the provision of a straight pull bar. To use this tool, the driver stands behind or climbs upon the interlocking assembly and attempts to pull the fifth wheel directly back off the truck and onto the interconnecting assembly. To return the fifth wheel to its original position, the driver stands with his back against the back of the cab and, again, pulls directly towards him. This prior art method has proven unacceptable for several reasons. The rearward portion of the truck and the interconnecting assembly are both constructed with open spaces between component parts of their frames. The driver standing upon the frame either incurs a significant risk of accidentally falling or stepping into one of the open spaces and suffering injury. In fact, such injuries are well known amongst truck drivers. Furthermore, the fifth wheel can often be difficult to move because of its weight and because of the driver being unable to establish a strong working position from which to push on or pull the fifth wheel.
As a result of these and other deficiencies with the straight pull bar, yet another prior art method for moving the fifth wheel has been devised. This second prior art method consists of utilizing the forward or backward movement of the truck to effect movement of the fifth wheel. For example, if it is desired to move the fifth wheel forward from the interconnecting assembly to the truck, the driver accelerates the truck to approximately 10 or 15 miles per hour and then forcefully depressed the brakes. While the effect of this action is to stop the truck, the fifth wheel continues at such speed and is moved forward from the jifflock to the truck. Of course, to move the fifth wheel backwards, the same operation is repeated but in the other direction.
This second prior art method of adjusting the fifth wheel is also unacceptable. In moving the fifth wheel from the interconnecting assembly to the cab, it is common for the fifth wheel to slam into the rear of the cab housing, causing damage thereto. In fact, unless the driver is very adept at this second method, this is the only way to stop the fifth wheel from moving forward. Furthermore, when moving the fifth wheel backward from the truck to the interconnecting assembly by this second method, it is common for the fifth wheel to be thrown from the jifflock because there is no rearward stop to prevent the fifth wheel from coming off the interconnecting assembly. To correct this problem, many truck drivers have placed pins in the sliding platform, but it is known for such pins to break or come loose. Of course, the second prior art method of moving a fifth wheel also causes damage to both the fifth wheel and the interconnecting assembly.
Thus, there exists a need in the prior art for a method of moving the fifth wheel about the truck assembly in a manner that is both safe and efficient.